


I defy you, stars

by fireproofskin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Minor Background Relationships, POV First Person, appa is a dog, first person mai, kei lo and hahn die challenge, mai and sokka are best friends, mai is a stage hand, romeo and juliet highschool play, they're theater kids!, yue is juliet, yumai rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireproofskin/pseuds/fireproofskin
Summary: “I’ll be your Romeo, Yue. Mai in shining armor, remember?” she blushed again, faux rolling her electric blue eyes and turning with Suki to go to their first class.“See you at lunch then, Romeo.”orthe yumai highschool theater kids AU you never knew you needed
Relationships: Mai/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	I defy you, stars

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!
> 
> @moonwitchyue on twitter is the author of this fic! they've requested I post it here for personal reasons, but they wrote it. all comments and everything will be shown to them, don't worry, I am just the messenger. enjoy!
> 
> title from romeo and juliet

I shot up in bed, clutching at my heart and reaching for her, the girl who I was infatuated with, my dream unsatisfying. I missed her. I looked up at my bulletin board at the string of photos, the ones she had gifted me herself.

They all depicted us and our friends at the beach earlier this summer, her in her moon swimsuit, dressed like a hippie in her boxy purple sunglasses, rings covering her hands, her arm slung carelessly over mine like she had no idea what her warm skin on mine felt like.

I threw on the first outfit I could find, black like everything else in my closet. Whatever. Not like anyone would notice me today anyway, and hopefully none of my teachers would either, because I would much rather daydream about her than pay attention in Algebra.

I ran outside and got on the bus, putting in my headphones and shuffling through my playlists, all alternative mixes and MCR except… the playlist of songs that reminded me of her. I settled on Hey Lover, the old one by Daughters of Eve, the one she recommended to me a week ago.

_Hey, hey, hey lover…_

_You don’t have to be a star…_

_Hey, hey, hey lover…_

_I love you just the way you are…_

I got lost in the song, easy and simple, the same faraway sound that so many old songs seemed to master. The song reminded me of her in her long coverup and big purple sunglasses, her hair casually thrown over her shoulder like it wasn't the prettiest thing in the world.

I shook off the thought, realizing I had gone through half the playlist in my zoned-out state and was halfway through Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac. The bus was coming to a stop at school now, so I switched back to some alternative mix that was chock-full of skips.

'Better than her realizing you keep all of the songs she recommends in a big playlist like some sort of creep,' I thought, laughing under my breath and stepping into the uncomfortably brisk air.

They were all waiting for me, all of my friends and her making stupid jokes and shoving each other around. I rolled my eyes, laughing, and she ran up to me, hyper and excited about something. 

“Mai,” she began with the same fervor she had in my dream, the same charged eyes.

“Alright, which one of you idiots gave stargirl coffee?” I asked, Yue rolling her eyes and tugging on my sleeve again as we walked towards the building. 

“It’s not coffee dummy, it’s theater!” she gasped, twirling dramatically and losing her balance.

Before I could think, I was swooping down to catch her, keeping her from hitting the concrete sidewalk below us but landing inches away from her face.

“You saved me!” she laughed, leaning up to peck my cheek. “My Mai in shining armor,” my face definitely more than a little red.

I heard the conversation of our friends come to an abrupt halt ahead of us, obviously noticing the spectacle behind them. 

“Oooooh!” a voice crooned ahead of us, definitely Sokka, but I ignored it, praying that my face had returned to a normal shade again.

“You, uh, should really be more careful,” I mumbled, earning another melodic laugh from her. I pulled her up, earning yet another peck and asked, “You were saying?” 

“Oh, yeah! You know how this year’s play is Romeo and Juliet, and… I got Juliet!”

“Wow Yue, that’s incredible! I told you you could do it.” her face definitely reddened at this, and it almost made me forget about earlier. Yue having the main part in the play meant lest time hanging out with me and a few of the others on crew, but I was happy for her anyway, this had been her dream since like, forever. "So… who’s your Romeo?” I mumbled, failing to make the question casual. She pretended not to notice, her face going redder than before. 

“Ugh, Hahn.” she grimaced, “But it’s easier because I’m…” she trailed off, looking down.

“You…?” I offered, a glimmer of hope striking me in the chest.

“Nothing, nevermind,” she muttered. “But anyway, I gotta start running lines asap, and I was wondering if you could help? Hahn ‘doesn’t need rehearsal,’ so if you’d like to rehearse as Romeo or the nurse or-"

“I’ll be your Romeo, Yue. Mai in shining armor, remember?” she blushed again, faux rolling her electric blue eyes and turning with Suki to go to their first class. 

“See you at lunch then, Romeo.”

…

The day dragged on forever, and every minute closer to seeing her made my stomach turn more, the realization that there was definitely a kiss scene in this play hitting me like a freight train. I looked down at my hands, thin and pale like the rest of me, decorated in chipped nail polish. Fifth period finally rolled around and I trudged out of the classroom, Yue waiting for me like she did any other day, bouncing up and down. 

"Hey Juliet,” I grinned. Her bag looked heavy, so I picked it up and hoisted it onto my shoulder.

“You know, Romeo, I can carry my bag on my own.”

“Sure, princess.” her face brighter red than even before, and I realized it was so much easier to talk to her than I always imagined in my daydreams. Huh.

We walked and she talked about her favorite scenes and the audition, and then we met up with the group and decided to all go with the cornerstore down the street for lunch. It was warmer now, and Yue took off her sweater to let the sun hit her, swinging her arms and humming.

We went all out when we got there, chips and candy and soda and sandwiches the size of my face, and started to walk back to the auditorium. We sat on the stage and Sokka shook his soda, but Zuko had bought him an extra like he always did. Cute.

I wish I had that. Aang and Kat were watching us all fondly, smiling and laughing to themselves. Wish I had that too, same with Ty and Azula and Suki and Jin. The only person who was alone was Toph, but she preferred it that way. She said all she needed was her dog, Appa.

“They might as well be eating each other’s faces,” Yue mumbled, snickering at Zuko and Sokka. I laughed, shushing her so they couldn't hear. 

“Yeah, Zuko kisses like Cookie Monster.”

“Oh, gross! I keep forgetting you guys used to be each other’s beards.”

Lunch came to an end, and it was only four more periods until I saw her again, and she’d probably offer me a ride home. Today I would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to follow @moonwitchmai on twitter <3


End file.
